


Carousel

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Heartbreak, IronStrange, Love, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are on their first stage at a local fete when a strange man catches Tony’s eye, Strange starts to flirt with Tony while Steve wonders if Tony really cared about him (steve rogers).
Relationships: Boyfriend/Boyfriend
Kudos: 1





	Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Melanie Martinez song “Carousel” 
> 
> Note: it’s UNFINISHED. Due to getting off the train, I ended up losing my *train of thought. Also, final note; I haven’t written fanfic in quite a while, hopefully this is okay and makes sense.
> 
> *no pun intended.

Steve and Tony laughed as they enjoyed their first date; Tony had let Steve pick the place and he picked a fete. They both felt like children in a candy shop as they went ride to ride, always sitting next to each other; going from game to game trying to outdo each other, they were both competitive but tonight they were being playful about it. Each prize they won, they gifted to the other.

“Do you want something to eat?” Tony asked.

“Sure, my shout.” Steve replied.

They had found what they wanted and sat down in a quiet area to enjoy their food.

“This has actually been quite fun” Steve remarked.

“I think what’s making this fun is me and you together” Tony smiled before he shoved chips in his mouth.

Steve and Tony sat in silence as they ate.

Tony looked up from his burger, he took in the colourful view in front of him; He noticed a man dressed in blue robes, his hair with a touch of grey. Tony licked the sauce off his lips.

The man winked at Tony; Tony winked back.

Steve had tried to hide his heart breaking; he had thought Tony was actually instead in him.

“What time is the fireworks?” Steve interrupted.

Tony turned his attention to Steve; Tony picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth, he looked at his watch “Eight.”

“Wanna go find a spot?” Steve took a sip from his drink.

“Sure.”

They chucked their rubbish in the bin; Tony reached for Steve’s hand; Steve pulled his hand away. They had found a quiet spot for the fireworks. Together they joined in the crowed in counting down from 10 for the fireworks. Together they watched the sky fill with colourful sparks, Tony kissed Steve’s check.

“Thank you for agreeing to on a date with me”

“Welcome” Steve’s tone had change, it didn’t sound full of love, it sounded unsure.

# # # #

Tony waited by his car for Steve; The blue robed man walked over to Tony “Mr Stark.”

“And you are?”

“Stephen Strange”

Tony hadn’t heard of Stephen Strange before “What can I help you with?”

“This” He pushed Tony up against his car; Stephen held the front of Tony’s jacket as he pressed his lips against Tony’s.

Tony pushed his hands-on Stephen’s chest; He wanted to push the guy away but the taste of Stephen Strange’s lips tasted nice against his own.

“STARK”

“Shit” Tony pushed Stephen off him “Steve”

“See you around” Stephen whispered as he walked away.

“What was that?” Steve yelled as he stood in front of Tony “We’re supposed to be on a date and your kissing another man.”

“It’s not like that, Rogers.”

“Rogers? This isn’t a mission. Stark.” Steve had let his guard down and Tony had ruined it.

“I’ll find my own way home.” Steve walked away; Tony tried to chase after Steve but Captain America out ran him. Tony stopped running, he leaned forward slightly to catch his breath.

Tony made his way back to his car; He saw Stephen leaning against the hood of Tony’s car. “Thanks a lot” Tony spat as he reach for his car keys in his jacket pocket “I was on a date.”

“Not my fault lover boy can’t handle competition” Stephen smiled.

Tony pressed the unlock button on his car key; He stood back slightly as the driver’s door opened up.

“I bet you can taste me still on your lips” Stephen watched as Tony climbed into his car.


End file.
